


钢琴曲

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 皮痞李赫宰 × 乖软李东海一个沙雕脑洞罢辽怎么还没进入正文之 甜奶碎碎念最开始想写高中背景的 但是写着写着突然良心发现觉得我再怎么黄暴也不能搞未成年啊(做个人吧)于是就做了一回人不暴露他俩的年龄了jms觉得是高中就是高中觉得是大学那就是大学233好啦废话完毕请大家吃肉





	钢琴曲

**Author's Note:**

> 皮痞李赫宰 × 乖软李东海
> 
> 一个沙雕脑洞罢辽
> 
> 怎么还没进入正文之 甜奶碎碎念  
>  最开始想写高中背景的 但是写着写着突然良心发现觉得我再怎么黄暴也不能搞未成年啊(做个人吧)  
>  于是就做了一回人不暴露他俩的年龄了  
>  jms觉得是高中就是高中觉得是大学那就是大学233  
>  好啦废话完毕请大家吃肉

“不要在这里，会被人发现的…”李东海想要推开正在解他扣子的那双手，“不会的，这节艺术楼没课的，而且今天音乐老师都去调研了，没人会来的。”他的制服被扒到肩膀以下，领带松松的悬在脖子上，衬衫也完全敞开，暴露在空气中的胸膛上还留着上次欢爱的痕迹。

李赫宰扯过他的领带和他接吻，李东海的嘤咛被他全数吞进嘴里，舌头纠缠在一起发出啧啧的水声。李赫宰伸手摸上了他胸前的红樱，时而用指甲刮弄时而用指腹揉捏，将它们逗弄的红肿硬挺。他另一只手也没闲着，李东海的腰带和拉链已经被他扯开了，裤子松松垮垮的挂在胯间，露出了一截白皙的小腹。

眼看着自己都要被脱光了，李赫宰的衣服还整整齐齐的，李东海重点抓的很好，立马动手解开了他的裤子拉链，把他的性器从内裤的前端开口中掏了出来，然后在李赫宰的注视下跪了下去，将他半硬的肉棒含进了嘴里。

“会长大人明明自己也有，为什么一定要吃我的呢？”李赫宰摸着他软软的头发，笑眯眯的发问。“你不要在这种时候叫会长…太羞人了呜…”硬物在嘴里逐渐变大，李东海红着脸卖力的吞吐，含糊不清的娇嗔道。李赫宰将手指插进他的发丝，在他嘴里慢慢抽插，手上也拽着他的发根微微用力，“告诉我东海，说给我听。”

趁着那个在享受他口活儿的人不注意，李东海把右手悄悄伸向了自己的股沟，口交产生的粘液成了最好的润滑剂，他一边吞吐一边为自己扩张着，“唔，因为…哥哥说，我含着哥哥下面的时候…像贪吃的小狗，哥哥会很想操我…”他伸出红色的小舌，细细的舔弄龟头上的沟壑，又淘气的用舌尖堵住那个小孔，“还因为…因为东海，唔最喜欢哥哥了呀。”

听到这话的李赫宰觉得自己下身要冒火了，他一把拽起跪着的人，搂住他的腰，伸手摸向臀缝，却不想摸到了一手湿滑。“东海？”被叫到名字的人环住他的脖子，害羞的将头埋在他肩膀上，“就猜到哥哥听完会很想要东海了。”

还在蒙圈的李赫宰顿时觉得自己被击中了，李东海到底是什么人间至宝绝世小可爱啊，器大活好还会粘人，他上辈子是拯救了银河系吧。李赫宰把他躲起来当羞羞鸵鸟的宝贝从怀里捞出来亲了又亲，那人一张小脸儿红扑扑的煞是好看。

急不可耐的李赫宰抓着他的手臂将他转了个身。进入的瞬间，他只觉得那里的穴肉争先恐后的向他的阳具挤压过来，被紧紧包裹着的性器随之涨的更大，李东海嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟更是听的他心里直痒。双手按着那人的腰身一次次向后拽，两人肉体碰撞发出的啪啪声在空旷的教室里回响。

“嘘，别出声有人来了。”李赫宰把手背放进他的齿间让他咬住，李东海的呜咽声瞬间被封了起来。脚步声越来越近，最终停在了门前，他只觉得心都要从嗓子眼里窜出来了。“咔”的一声，门把手随之转动，却因为上了锁没能被打开。

“诶~音乐教室真的会上锁啊，我还想偷偷来练琴呢。”外面的女生叹气到。话音一落，李赫宰的下身便又开始慢慢抽送，他不断的浅浅插入再退出，后穴酥酥麻麻的感觉激的李东海想逃。“电视上说用发卡能开锁，你说我能打开吗？”她的语气又轻快起来。

教室里的李东海快要吓懵了，他仿佛已经看到了学校第二天的通知栏——学生会会长李东海，副会长李赫宰，在校期间违反校规校纪造成严重不良影响，给予开除处分。他瞬间红了眼睛，想要挣开身后那人禁锢自己的双手却被更大力的拽回原位，小穴也随着他的动作将粗大的性器吃的更深。“唔嗯…”细小的呻吟从他的嘴里跑出来，李东海急忙捂住自己的嘴巴，瞪大眼睛回头看着李赫宰，却见他一副淡定自如的模样，仿佛什么都没发生。

“别想些没用的了，赶快走吧，下节可是体育课呢！”另一个女生也开了口。门外的脚步声渐渐远了，李东海悬着的心也终于落了地。他转身冲着李赫宰的肩膀就是一拳，“都说了不要在这里了！要是被发现了咱们俩以后该怎么办呀！”他的眼角泛着红，睫毛上挂了小小的水珠，声音甚至带了哭腔。

挨了一锤的李赫宰笑着把他的炸毛小虎搂进怀里顺着毛，“哎呀，门早就被我锁上了，两个插销也插上了，外面不可能进的来的，我不会让东海收到伤害的，会长大人尽管放心好了。”

他把被吓坏了的人亲了又亲，又用硬着的肉棒蹭了蹭李东海的小腹，“别害怕了乖乖，我们继续好不好？老公还硬着呢。”李赫宰伸手将两人的器物一并握在手里来回套弄着，龟头端口溢出的前列腺液将他的手心染的又湿又黏。

性器互相摩擦触碰带给两人别样的快感，“啊啊赫啊…别…别这么弄，太舒服了…”他牵着李赫宰的手放在了自己的穴口，他的声音微微发颤，“嗯唔…后面…要后面…”

按着他的肩膀让他转了个身，李赫宰揽住他精瘦的腰将自己送进了那个贪吃的小洞，他一次次的深深插入，润滑混着肠液顺着两人交合处流向李东海的会阴处，“你这个坏家伙，就只知道欺负我！”李东海报复般的收紧了肌肉，“唔…”李赫宰被他猛的一夹闷哼出声，嘴上却依然不认输，“东海是不是特别喜欢我，这里把我咬的好紧呢。”

李赫宰抓着他的头发，强迫他仰起头，李东海的身体被迫向后弯曲的更大，两人的下身更紧密的贴合在了一起，后穴也将那根不知疲倦的肉棒吃的更深。李赫宰却突然停下抽插的动作，抽打起他的臀肉，只几下，李东海的臀尖就被拍打的通红。“哥哥不要，好疼的呜…”李东海想不通自己为什么挨打又羞又委屈，想要躲开，腰上的手却又把他搂得更紧。

“啧，今天隔壁班的班花又给你送情书了，你说她要是知道我们的会长大人在床上这么浪，会不会更喜欢你了？”濒临高潮的李东海听到这话耳朵尖都红的仿佛要滴血，“李赫宰！你不许唔…不许说了…我啊啊…想嗯…”

即将得到释放的器具突然被人掐住了根部，“想什么想，给我忍着，罚你和我一起射。”李东海抖着身子欲哭无泪，只得在心里默背了几遍社会主义核心价值观来压下自己想要射精的欲望。

“嗯唔，我腿软，哥哥不呀…慢…慢一点哥哥…”李东海双手撑着面前的钢琴，一条腿挂在他臂弯上，尽可能的站稳来承受身后的撞击。“你知道吗东海，”李赫宰狠狠的冲撞着那个贪婪的肉穴，“昨天社团活动你坐在这里弹钢琴的时候，我就在想，”李赫宰用手将他软软的臀肉向两旁扒的更开，露出那个努力吞吐他硬物的粉色小洞，“你边挨操边弹的话，也能弹的那么好吗？”

听闻这话，李东海的脸颊腾的红了，什么嘛，边弹琴边做这种事他连想都没有想过，李赫宰这个大尾巴狼怎么这么色呀。紧接着，腰被紧紧环着的李东海就被他抱着坐上了琴凳，那人坏心的研磨着他身体里的那块软肉，“会长大人，现在为我弹个曲子好不好？”

人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，他好像没得选择。李东海气鼓鼓的咬着下唇将那些即将溢出的呻吟吞回肚子里，手指搭在琴键上，轻轻摁了下去。

音符从指缝间流出来，是Love me like you do，上个星期他们一起复习的电影的主题曲，李赫宰闭着眼睛想。那部电影带着些许sm情节，当天晚上的李东海被他用领带捆着手腕操到哭着射了三次。

他回忆着李东海在床上哭的梨花带雨的样子，再次狠狠地挺进那个湿热的小洞。李东海手上的动作被他的顶弄打断，快感已经将他完全俘虏，琴已经弹过了，再继续下去是不要想了。他小声哼唧着转了个身跨坐在李赫宰身上，双腿夹着他的腰随着他的动作前后扭动。

“哥哥，不行了唔太深了换一个…这样太深了，全都吃进去了呀…”身体里的那一点被肉棒反复的戳着，李东海爽的眼泪都要流出来。努力耕耘中的李赫宰才不答应，他又是一个挺腰，“我们东海自己要的姿势，不可以随便换的。”

“呜啊李赫宰！要忍不住了呜呜…哥哥我好想射…”怀里那人淌着眼泪不安的乱动着。李赫宰用温热的手掌盖住那个乖乖忍到现在的硬挺，将嘴唇贴在怀里那人的耳廓上，“宝宝好乖，射吧。”他的嘴唇翕动，似是轻轻念出了什么咒语一般，李东海只觉得眼前仿佛有烟花绽放，呜咽着把白浊射在了他的掌心。

此时李赫宰也已经到了极限，他将自己从小洞里抽出，抵进他的两腿中间，数十下的摩擦让白嫩的大腿根部变得通红。温凉液体射出的瞬间，他咬上了李东海的嘴唇。

唇瓣互相触碰的那刻，李东海听到他说，“我也最喜欢你了，全世界最喜欢你了，李东海。”


End file.
